wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Wings of Fire: A New Threat
DISCLAIMER!: I do not own the Wings Of Fire series or the character, which all belong to Tui T. Sutherland. Note: The events of this book take place after the Brightest Night, and before the jade mountain school. '' Wings of Fire: A New Threat Introduction Hello all! I'm new to this particular wiki, and this is, in fact, my first edit here. If you wanna meet me or ask me questions just message me on my wall, and I'll reply to you (Including the automated one I'm about to get). ''Happy reading ;3 '' Part 1 Prologue It was all, In one word, nightmarish. First, our great leaders were killed, second, we got forced to live 'with RainWings by a bunch of Dragonets no less, And finally, the war ends, and just a ''random SandWing becomes '''''QUEEN. I hate it here... ''Asraan knew there was going to be an uprising... he knew rebellions were forming. It was just a matter of time. He thought a lot about it. This place. The canopies in the rain forest blocked sunlight from coming in, and everything was either green, or an even brighter color. It almost made him sick. Constant breezes flew by, carrying singing RainWings with it. Asraan's head blurred, carrying wood planks to the construction zones. The new NightWing's village, forced to have a common kingdom with something as low class as a RainWing. He set down the planks where they needed to be. "Is this good DeathBringer?" He asked, gesturing to where he had placed the planks down. "It's fine Asraan." He replied, "Go on back to your house, your parents are there." ''Whatever you say... Asraan mumbled in his head while flying off. The dragonets had to save the world, but can they save the RainWings from what is unbelievably going to happen? Could they stop the NightWings, the superior dragon race, from taking over? <><><><><><><><><> Glory sat distraught on her throne from another busy day of sustaining harassment from RainWings with too much energy, and from negotiating with NightWings about this and that. She was exhausted. She crawled out of her throne, picking up Silver on the way. "You're all off duty." She said, gesturing to all the invisible RainWings around her. She had different guards that were already outside her sleeping chambers. She took flight, soaring through the black rain forest slowly, avoiding vines and tree branches. She glanced down at the RainWing village, seeing the structures of leaves and sticks. She eventually landed at her sleeping chambers, even more than before. She strolled in and plopped down in her bed, falling asleep almost instantly. The room was quiet, and still had a slight brown tint in the dark from the trunks of jungle trees it's wall were made of. The ceiling was a canopy of vines and flowers, tied to nearby branches. Glory was slowly losing awareness as sleep beckoned her to come with him. Eventually, she gave up, and let sleep consume her. <><><><><><><><><> Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Semi-Canon) Category:Genre (Romance)